I Promise
by Delfiana Dei
Summary: Ia berjanji sesuatu padaku, lalu Ia akan berkata, 'Konoha, inilah istriku yang anggun', kemudian menggandeng tanganmu dan berjalan keluar melihat keadaan desa Konoha yang aman dan damai,"/ warning : Warning : Canon, full of Naruto's POV, Naruhina Fluffy, don't like? Don't read. Special for HFNH/NaruHina Fluffy Day #4th Year/Hints canon : Manga Naruto ch 615, image (c) deviantart


_**Ia berjanji sesuatu padaku, lalu Ia akan berkata, 'Konoha, inilah istriku yang anggun', kemudian menggandeng tanganmu dan berjalan keluar melihat keadaan desa Konoha yang aman dan damai,"**_

**Special for HFNH/NaruHina Fluffy Day #4th Year**

* * *

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Canon, ****full of ****Naruto's POV, Naruhina Fluffy, don't like? Don't read.**

Debu-debu beterbangan. Dimana-mana terdengar ledakan dan suara bedebum yang keras, juga raungan dari monster yang berada tepat di depan kami. Tempat ini dengan mudah dihancurkan olehnya, _Juubi_.

Siluman berekor sepuluh yang sedang dikendalikan oleh penguasa kebencian _Mangekyou_ Sharingan Uchiha yang legendaris, Uchiha Madara, bersama seorang Uchiha lainnya yang ikut mengkhianati desa Konoha, Uchiha Obito, yang dari tampang awal saat aku melihat Kakashi-sensei kaget dengan wajahnya ketika topengnya hancur, bisa kusimpulkan kalau dia adalah rekan se-timnya.

Diantara semua kekacauan yang terjadi sekarang, aku tak ingin menyia-nyiakan segala kekuatan yang kumiliki untuk terus menemukan keadilan bagi desa Shinobi. Aku ingin melindungi mereka, melindungi orang-orang yang kusayangi.

Terbesit sedikit di otakku tentang mereka yang membenciku saat itu, aku juga membenci mereka –namun tidak sejak aku telah berhasil mengalahkan sisi lain di dalam nuraniku. Aku yang sejak awal balas membenci mereka, sekarang tidak lagi. Mereka adalah dukunganku. Mereka adalah kebahagiaanku.

Sebelah telapak tanganku masih menghangat, merasakan genggaman seseorang yang berada di sampingku. Ia tersenyum menatapku, aku membalas senyumannya sambil mempererat genggaman tanganku. Aku akan melindungi mereka apapun yang akan terjadi.

"Kita pasti bisa, kita harus berusaha! INGAT ITU!" teriakku keras sambil memberikan penekanan di kalimat terakhir. Inilah perang dunia Shinobi yang sesungguhnya.

Kutengokkan kepalaku sedikit menghadap kesamping, menatap seseorang yang sebelah tangannya sedang berada di genggamanku sambil tersenyum tulus.

_Aku harus menghentikan perang ini… Dan aku harus berjanji sesuatu kepadamu,_

"Hinata," ujarku kembali meghadap ke depan. Ia menoleh ke arahku.

"Ada apa, Naruto-kun?" tanyanya.

"Kita harus berjuang!" ujarku, lalu memimpin semuanya bergerak maju.

* * *

"Akh," suara itu terdengar, tidak terlalu besar, namun membuatku langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

Aku turun ke tempat Ia terjatuh, lalu kugenggam kembali jemarinya yang hangat itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyaku cemas. Ia menggeleng sambil tersenyum tulus, memberikanku semangat lain dari senyumnya itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Ia berbohong. Aku bisa melihat rintihan kesakitan dari wajahnya. Ia terkena salah satu tamparan gedo mazou. Aku melayangkan tatapanku kepadanya, kepada siluman ekor sepuluh yang sedang mengamuk itu.

Ia sudah melakukan semua ini, Ia melukai orang-orang yang kusayangi. Perang ini harus segera berakhir. Sejenak kurasakan kurama berbicara kepadaku.

"_Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat bergerak! Buat sebuah klon, selamatkan anak itu dan kembalilah berperang,_" ujarnya cepat sambil memejamkan mata. Ia lalu membuka matanya dan menatapku serius.

"_Lawan kita ini adalah madara dan Juubi, bukan lawan yang bisa dianggap remeh begitu saja,_" lanjutnya. Aku mengangguk, lalu balas menatapnya.

"Kita harus berusaha keras, Kurama,"

_Aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja._

Aku melepaska genggaman tanganku sebentar, lalu membentuk sebuah segel kebiasaanku.

"_Bunshin no jutsu,_"

_**BOFF**_

Sebuah klon terbentuk di sampingku. Aku menyuruhnya mendekat, lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya, "_Lindungi Hinata apapun yang terjadi,_" Ia menatapku sambil tersenyum, lalu berkata, "Baiklah, aku akan berusaha!"

Dia berjalan mendekat ke arah Hinata yang masih memegangi kaki kanannya yang cedera cukup besar, lalu mengangkatnya. Klon itu lalu melompat ke tempat lain yang lebih tinggi.

"_Hinata, aku akan berjanji sesuatu padamu nantinya,_" ujarku pelan sambil kembali menatap monster itu.

"YA! SUATU HARI NANTI! PERDAMAIAN AKAN TERWUJUD!" teriakku bersemangat.

Kurasakan seseorang datang dari belakang. Ia mendekat ke arahku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya, "Kakashi-sensei," ujarku pelan. Ia membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku.

"_Kau ikut instruksi, kami sudah menyiapkan rencana untuk melawan monster ini,_" ujarnya.

Aku mengangguk, menuruti perintahnya. Sesuatu terlintas di kepalaku, '_Sasuke, dimana kau sekarang? Kau tak ikut berperang melawan desa Shinobi, tapi dimana, kau?_'

* * *

Sesaat aku berpikir, kedamaian memang sulit. Butuh pengorbanan. Dan orang-orang yang kusayangi selalu melakukannya, berkorban demi kedamaian yang abadi.

Tak sedikit dari mereka yang lari ke jalan yang salah. Manusia memang tidak selamanya selalu benar. Banyak juga mereka yang telah gugur melindungi desa.

Namun aku tidak boleh berlama-lama menyedihi kepergian mereka. Walaupun pada awalnya aku tak bisa melepaskan kepergian mereka yang sangat tiba-tiba. Aku sadar, sekarang aku bangga kepada mereka.

Bangga kepada mereka yang rela berkorban demi kedamaian dunia Shinobi. Aku harus berusaha lebih dari mereka. Aku harus melindungi orang-orang yang kusayangi. Mereka telah memberikan banyak pelajaran berharga bagiku.

Sejenak, aku tidak menyangka. Kedamaian itu sulit. Sangatlah sulit. Namun sekarang, aku bisa menikmatinya. Mengingat peristiwa-peristiwa yang telah kujalani selama ini, aku jadi bisa memahami apa arti kedamaian yang sebenarnya.

Dimana-mana orang bisa tersenyum bahagia tanpa harus memperhatikan dan mengawasi keadaan sekelilingnya dengan waspada. Tak ada peperangan dan musuh. Yang tersisa hanyalah,

_Cinta, Kebahagiaan, dan Keceriaan…_

Perang itu membawaku ke arah perubahan yang sangat besar. Dan tentu sangat berpengaruh bagiku. Yah, aku bisa mendapatkan tiga hal itu sekarang. Aku merasa bahagia, dan ceria. Tapi ngomong-ngomong tentang cinta…

Aku melupakan sesuatu.

* * *

_**TAP TAP TAP... WUSSHH…**_

Aku berjalan beberapa langkah, lalu melompat ke atas kantor hokage. Mungkin akan lebih mudah untuk mencarinya dari atas sini.

Aku telah mengecek semua tempat yang kira-kira sering dikunjunginya. Aku telah bertanya kepada Sakura, Ino, bahkan guru Kurenai. Tapi aku masih belum menemukannya.

_Dimana dia sekarang?_

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke segala penjuru desa, namun aku tetap tak bisa menemukan, bahkan melihat mereka. Andai saja aku punya _byakugan_ sepertinya.

"Naruto! Sedang apa kau di sana?" bisa kudengar suara yang menyerukan namaku dari bawah. Aku yang tadinya berdiri di atas genteng, segera menurunkan tubuhku sedikit. Aku berjongkok sebentar, lalu duduk sambil memandang langit.

Lalu menjawab, "Sedang duduk, ada apa?" jawabku sambil kembali bertanya tanpa melihat ke bawah, terlalu malas untuk mengecek siapa pemanggilku tadi.

"Sepertinya kau sedang punya masalah," ujar suara lainnya, namun tetap berasal dari tempat yang sama.

_**HUP**__**P**_

Aku melompat ke bawah, ke beranda kantor hokage tempat mereka berdiri. Terlihat dua orang Shinobi yang kukenali. Yang satu selalu membawa anjing peliharaannya, dan yang satunya lagi selalu menutupi wajahnya dengan jaket dan kacamata. Yah, sepertinya aku harus bertanya kepada mereka.

"Kiba, Shino, apa kalian melihatnya?" tanyaku langsung.

Mereka mengerutkan dahi. "Siapa?" Tanya salah satu diantara mereka.

"Hinata. Di mana dia? Aku sudah mencarinya ke segala penjuru desa, tapi aku tak bisa menemukannya!" ujarku kelelahan.

"Ada keperluan apa kau mencarinya?" Tanya Shino dingin. Hey, itu memang sifatnya bukan?

'Kiba malah menatapku sambil tersenyum aneh, "Jangan-jangan kau…" ujarnya sengaja.

Shino memandang Kiba sebentar, "Hn. Mungkin di air terjun hutan '_Bikochou_' tempo hari. Tadi dia bilang ingin ke sana, tapi aku tidak tahu pasti dimana tempatnya,"

Aku langsung tersenyum bersemangat mendengarnya, "Terimakasih, Shino! Aku pergi dulu!" lalu melompat dari atap ke atap.

* * *

Ia berjongkok menatap air sungai yang mengalir tidak terlalu deras di hadapannya. "Airnya jernih sekali," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Ia lalu mundur beberapa geseran, hingga akhirnya menyentuh batang pohon yang cukup besar di belakangnya, bersandar dengan nyaman.

Kedua kaki yang tadinya lurus, Ia tekukkan di hadapannya. Ia memeluk lututnya sambil tetap memandang air jernih yang mengalir dari air terjun besar tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

Ia merasa seseorang sedang memperhatikannya dari semak-semak di belakangnya. Namun Ia justru tersenyum, sudah bukan _opini_ lagi, benar kalau _Byakugan_ itu adalah mata yang sangat hebat.

Ia tersenyum memejamkan matanya, menunggu beberapa langkah yang kuambil. Aku tepat berada di sampingnya sekarang, lalu menepuk pundaknya perlahan.

"Kau sedang apa di sini?" tanyaku. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, namun tak memandang ke arahku.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, menikmati pemandangan air sungai yang jernih," ujarnya sambil tersenyum, menatap lurus ke depan. Ia sudah bisa berbicara lebih lancar di depanku.

Aku ikut tersenyum hangat. Sejenak Ia mengagetkanku dengan bertanya, "Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini, Naruto-kun?" sambil memandangku dengan senyum yang manis.

"Err… a-aku…" hei, kenapa malah aku yang jadi gagap seperti ini? -_-

"Aku di sini karena aku mencarimu kemana-mana, Hinata," ujarku akhirnya. Kulihat, pipinya merona karena ucapanku barusan.

"Duduklah, Naruto-kun," ujarnya sambil tersenyum kepadaku masih dengan pipi yang merona. Aku membalas senyumannya, lalu duduk di sampingnya.

Ia kembali menekuk lututnya, namun pandangannya terarah ke deras sungai air jernih di hadapan kami, "Ada apa, Naruto-kun?" tanyanya kemudian.

Aku diam sebentar, lalu membuka suaraku, "Hinata, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu kepadamu," Ia menoleh ke arahku sambil tersenyum, "Apa itu, Naruto-kun?"

"Sebelumnya, tentang Perang Dunia Shinobi ke Empat yang lalu… aku sangat berterimakasih padamu, hehehe," ujarku menatapnya sambil nyengir kebiasaanku.

"Sama-sama, Naruto-kun," ujarnya tersenyum. Sepertinya pipinya lebih merona dari yang tadi. Aku mencoba meraih telapak tangan kirinya, lalu kugenggap perlahan, menautkan jari-jari _porselen_ dan _tan_ bersatu.

Aku merasakan sebuah kehangatan, "Terima kasih, Hinata. Aku mendapatkan sesuatu yang kubutuhkan selama ini dari kalian. Kalau kau tak menamparku waktu itu, pasti aku akan terus terpuruk dan menganggap semuanya telah berakhir," ujarku agak mendongak, menatap langit berwarna biru di atasku.

"Tapi aku masih penasaran dengan satu hal tentangmu, Hinata," ujarku menoleh ke arahnya sambil tersenyum hangat.

Hinata ikut menatapku, tersenyum, lalu bertanya, "Apa itu, Naruto-kun?". Aku kembali tersenyum, namun pandanganku turun ke bawah.

"Apa kau…" kurasa, jantungku berdegup kencang saat akan menanyakannya. Aku menelan ludah, lalu melanjutkan kalimatku, "Benar-benar menyukaiku, Hinata?" lalu kutolehkan kepalaku ke arahnya. Menatap mata _amethyst_ indahnya dalam-dalam.

Kuakui, aku memang tidak peka. Aku memang lemah jika urusan seperti ini. Aku yang baru tahu perasaannya saat peristiwa investasi Pain tempo hari. Dia yang saat itu dengan berani melawan Pain sendirian demi aku. Orang paling bodoh yang mungkin tak akan pernah mengerti dirinya secuil pun.

Ia malah tersenyum. Senyum tulus dari wajah manis bak _Hime_ itu terukir untukku. Ia menoleh ke arahku dengan senyumannya itu.

"Apa harus kukatakan lagi, Naruto-kun?" tanyanya. Ia kembali menatap riak air yang dihasilkan oleh arus sungai.

"Aku rela berkorban untukmu. Aku tak ingin melihat ada kesedihan di wajahmu. Aku menyukaimu. Sangat menyukaimu. Mungkinkah aku mencintaimu? Aku tak tahu… tapi jika kau membalas perasaanku, saat itulah aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Naruto-kun," jelasnya. Jawaban itu untuk sementara bisa membuatku membulatkan iris _sapphire_-ku. Namun, aku segera tersenyum hangat.

"Jadi begitu, ya?" tanyaku memastikan. Senyuman hangat ini tak bisa lepas dari wajah _tan_-ku setelah Ia mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Aku tak akan menarik kata-kataku, karena itulah jalan ninja-ku," ujarnya pelan. Aku tersenyum singkat, lalu kembali membuka suara, "Apa… yang membuatmu menyukai orang sepertiku?"

Ia masih tersenyum dengan pipi yang merona, "Banyak, Naruto-kun. Terlalu banyak sampai tak bisa kusebutkan satu-persatu," Ia terlihat masih ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Aku mempererat genggamanku di jemarinya. Merasakan kehangatannya. Aku tersenyum sambil berkata, "Kau memang gadis yang sangat unik," pipinya semakin merona.

"Bisakah aku berjanji sesuatu padamu?" tanyaku akhirnya. Ia menoleh ke arahku, lalu tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Aku akan menjaga dan melindungimu sekuat tenaga sampai hari itu akan tiba. Dimana aku tidak perlu lagi menjaga dan melindungimu, karena saat itu aku akan berdiri bangga di kursi kehormatan Hokage dan memelukmu. Lalu berkata kepada mereka, 'Konoha, inilah istriku yang anggun', kemudian menggandeng tanganmu dan berjalan keluar melihat keadaan desa Konoha yang aman dan damai," ujarku panjang lebar.

Ia menatapku sambil tersenyum tulus juga bahagia, mengangguk bersemangat. Kulihat, bulir-bulir bening menetes perlahan dari sudut-sudut _amethyst_-nya yang indah.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Hinata?" tanyaku. Kalian bisa mengataiku bodoh atau apapun, namun sekarang aku sudah berhasil mendapatkannya. Mendapatkan seorang Hinata Hyuuga.

Ia menggeleng, lalu menjawab, "Ini air mata kebahagiaanku, Naruto-kun… _arigatou gozaimasu, ne_" aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Hampir saja air mataku juga menetes keluar. Namun dengan segera aku menyeka ujung mataku yang hampir mengeluarkan air mata itu.

Aku menghambur pelukanku untuknya, membiarkan Ia menangis bahagia di dadaku. "Aku akan memegang janjiku, Hinata. Tunggulah sampai saat itu tiba," ujarku sambil mengecup puncak kepalanya perlahan, sesekali mengusap-usap punggungnya.

Cukup lama kami bertahan dalam posisi ini, sampai kurasa tangisnya sudah agak reda. Aku berdiri, kemudian menarik tangannya pelan, membantunya bangkit. Kugunakan kedua telapak tanganku untuk menangkup wajahnya, lalu menghapus air matanya.

Ia memandangku sangat lama. Lalu dengan cepat, Ia mendaratkan bibirnya di pipiku. Pipiku memanas, kurasa pipiku sedikit memerah malu karena ulahnya tadi. Wajahnya juga sangat merona sekarang.

"Mau bergandengan?" tanyaku menyodorkan tangan sebelahku yang ditekuk setengah. Ia mengangguk malu, lalu menggandeng tanganku bersemangat.

Kami lalu berjalan perlahan sambil tetap bergandengan tangan. Oh tidak! Pasti mereka akan menagih sesuatu kepadaku.

* * *

Aku dan Hinata tetap berjalan bergandengan meskipun ini sudah di tengah-tengah keramaian. Walaupun dia menunduk malu, dia tak ingin melepaskan tangannya dariku.

Dan… dugaanku ternyata benar… di depan kami…

Semua _Shinobi_ yang mengenalku –yang kebetulan sedang berada di Konoha tersenyum aneh dengan garis mata yang melengkung. Mereka semua bersiap membuka mulutnya, lalu berkata…

"PEJE-NYA MANA!? JANGAN LUPA PEJE OYYY! SERANG DIAA!"

Termasuk mayat-mayat _Edo tensei_ yang sudah terlanjur dibangkitkan. Namun kali ini, tak ada yang namanya 'pengendalian' pikiran. Mereka dibangkitkan dengan akal yang sehat oleh Orochimaru yang telah kembali ke Konoha. Bukan hanya dia, Sasuke dan para _shinobi_ yang dulunya dianggap 'pengkhianat' juga kembali ke jalan yang benar.

Kulihat, Kaa-san, Tou-san, Tsunade baa-chan, Shizune nee-san, dan Kurenai-sensei tersenyum bahagia. Hanya mereka-lah yang tidak mengejarku seperti ini -_-

Ini benar-benar ending yang bahagia, bukan? :)

.

.

.

_**FINISH**_

* * *

_**Ne, apakah ini termasuk dalam kategori fluffy, un? Aku ragu .-. but… senang rasanya udah ikut meramaikan event ini ^_^**_

_**Don't forget to R&R! Read and Review Minna! ^^**_

_**(kira-kira bagus dibikin sequelnya ga ya? :3)**_

_**Warning : Canon, full of Naruto's POV, Naruhina Fluffy, don't like? Don't read.**_


End file.
